Player Housing
"Housing is your very own plot of land in which you are able to build freely via the blocks you can unlock from the mystery box! Not only can you unlock blocks, you can unlock furniture(upcoming), food, items and plants." Housing is your own plot that you are able to build creatively. Housing was added during the Mystery Box Update, along with the Mystery Boxes. In Housing, players may use the blocks they get from Mystery Boxes to make parkours, mazes, or social hangouts. Housing Menu Themes Themes are the set of builds that surround your house's plot. Most themes are found in the Mystery Vault. Themes may be needed to obtain biomes and skies. You may access the themes from the Housing menu, or directly by typing in /settheme . Biomes & Skies Biomes & Skies are obtainable either by default or by unlocking themes. The feature allows you to change the biome and sky of your plot, helping you to change block colors, sky colors, and darkness. Biomes and skies are listed below. Players may access the biomes and skies through the housing menu, or set the biome usiing /setbiome . * * ** Unlocked by Default * Plains biome ** Unlocked by default * Roofed Forest biome ** Unlocked by Enchanted Forest theme * Desert biome ** Unlocked by Desert theme * Mesa biome ** Unlocked by Mesa theme * Forest biome ** Unlocked by Lollipop theme * Cold Taiga biome ** Unlocked by Snow theme * Hell biome & Nether sky ** Unlocked by Nether theme * Sky biome & End sky ** Unlocked by End theme Blocks Page 1 Page 2 Page 3 Page 4 Page 5 Page 6 Plants Items († indicates a VIP item) Food (VIP only.) Page 1 Page 2 Weather Selector The Weather Selector is how you change the weather on your plot. Different types of weather are obtainable from themes, or you may buy Raining, Storming, or Thunder for 2,500 Hypixel Credits (Default price). For VIP+, Weather costs 1,250 Hypixel Credits and for MVP+, 625. Sunny is the default Weather. You can access the Weather Selector through the Housing Menu or change the weather by typing /weather . House Settings General From your Housing menu, players may set the in-game time, max player count, and more from the House Settings button in the House menu. Permissions and Groups There are currently four ranks in Housing: OWNER - Plot owner CO-OWNER Co-Owner RES - Resident GUEST - Default rank To edit the permissions for each group, open your Housing menu, click "Permissions and Groups", and choose which group you want to edit. THe green player skull represents Guests, while the orange player skull represents Residents. Current permissions: * Fly * Wood door open/close * Iron door open/close * Trap door open/close (Iron and wood) * Fence gate open/close * /tp to players * /kick players * /mute players * /ban players * Pet spawning (Coming soon) * Build * Fluid (Is only effective for those who have the ability to build) Visiting Rules Public Friends Party Guild Private Command List ** Kicks out of your house. They will be able to rejoin the house. * /housing mute ** Mutes in your house. They will not be able to talk in your house unless they are messaging you, (Friends System) talking to you in party chat, (Party System) or talking to you in guild chat (Guild System) * /housing unmute ** Unmutes in your house. They will then be able to talk again (Duh! xD) * /housing ban ** Bans in your house. They will not be able to join the house anymore. * /housing unban ** Unbans in your house. After doing this, the player will be able to join the house again. * /housing name ** Set to change your house's name. Using inappropriate names can result in punishment. * /housing clearname ** Clears your house's set name. For other players it would say 's House * /housing players ** Lists the players of a house. You will be able to select normal mode, muted players or banned players. * /weather ** Changes weather in your house to .If you set the weather to raining in a snowy theme it will snow instead of rain! * /setbiome ** Sets the biome in your house to . * /settheme ** Changes the theme of your house to .The plot border (in red wool) will show when the theme is changed. * /visitingrule ** Changes who is allowed to visit. There is a "Grand Opening" Achievement when you open your house to the public. * /time ** Changes time on your plot to The time will obviously need to be night for the bed to be used. * /permissions ** Changes house group permissions. * /toggleborder ** Toggles the red border around your house. Note that it will reappear when you change your theme at some times. * /toggletips ** Toggles the tips that appear on your screen. (I don't really use them :) so yeah...) * /clear ** Clears your inventory You can also double click the bin/cauldron in your inventory * /socialmode ** Puts you in social mode. Nobody, including you, will be able to build. * /buildmode ** Puts you in build mode. You will be able to build at this point. Redstone Despite being disabled from release, redstone now functions within housing, allbeit a bit buggy. Currently, all redstone functions other than repeaters, and buttons (however buttons may be enabled in the future as a permission). To prevent flying machines, slime blocks do not stick to other blocks when being pushed by a piston. Pro Mode In the housing menu you can find a stick which has several tools for "pro mode", a rename for features which are commonly found in world edit: *Fill *Copy *Paste *Delete Bugs * When switching themes, the Carpenter sometimes falls through the world. * The Themes Selector in the menu says "Click to edit Visiting Rules". * /togglechat does not work. * Saving a player's plot occassionally freezes. * The Warp to a Lobby feature in the menu does not properly show player counts or boosters. * Random exception time outs. * When right-clicking a sign to receive it in your hotbar, a stack of 64 will pop up instead of 16. * Sometimes, when switching themes, part of the old theme stays there. * Sometimes water placed on the very side of the plot can not be cleared unless a Helper or Moderator comes. (Also known as water griefing) * Guests getting randomly kicked to the Main Lobby. * No multi-version compatibility, if the guest is on a different Minecraft version than the plot owner, some chunks would not load for the guest. * /toggleborder sometimes only works for a period of time before the border reappears. * Signs can not be changed once written, even though it is claimed that you can change signs. * The red border around your plot reappears when you change you plot theme even if the border was disabled before. * Sometimes when made Resident or Co-Owner (with Build on), the cookies are still there, nomally they dissapear. * You get kicked when you send mail. * If you turn PVP on and have a asset with the 9th slot that has an item on it, you cannot use the housing menu Updates Source Housing info: https://hypixel.net/threads/guide-housing.401132/ Category:Housing